


2B or not 2B

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [12]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Dismemberment, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Head Crush, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A2 decides it's time to teach 2B and 9S a lesson - easily winning against in a battle against them and then enjoying her victory with a helpless 2B.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 16





	2B or not 2B

The heels of 2B’s high boots struck the concrete below her with a series of loud clunks as the white-haired android moved along a street within the ruined city. 9S was following her closely, the scanner-type android having a bit of a trouble catching up with her. It was what she wanted, too - to push him a little so he’d be faster in the future. As she heard his steps pick up the pace, a one of the corners of her mouth twitched a little into what could resemble a smirk - though she wouldn’t ever show that to him. Did the boy really want to race with her? Was he actually thinking he could outrun her?

She rotated her head for a quick glance backwards to confirm that was what he was doing - only to hear him call out to her.

“2B! Watch out!”

Instead, she saw him lunge straight at her - and push her forwards. And then saw a long blade go straight through him, impaling him from the side.

Wielding that sword was another android - one that 2B could easily identify as the fugitive A2. The long white hair, and the tight black hair and shorts, as well as the rugged look of her ‘skin’ - these all made her easy to recognize. They’d ran into her before… Though the elusive swordswoman had easily escaped from them then. Now, however, the woman was standing right in front of her… Having just killed her protege.

“Damn. I was hoping to take you out first and then play a little with the boy. But this…” Letting 9S’s corpse drop to the ground with the sword still stuck in it, A2 drew a pair of blades. “Fighting you will be just as fun.”

“Nines!” 

2B called out her nickname for 9S’s upon seeing him, but he already couldn’t hear her.

“You’ll pay for this!”  
Filled with rage, she barked that out at the other woman while quickly drawing her own longer blade - and then threw herself at her opponent. She wasn’t one to give in to her emotions usually… About the only thing that could make her snap would be hurting the boy she was tasked to protect. And that was precisely what A2 did - so 2B attacked her with the intent to kill.

A2 smiled as she saw 2B run towards her, easily dashing away from the way of her first attack. She disappeared from sight at the moment, reappearing an instant later - swinging her swords at 2B in return. The other android deflected her attacks easily, sparks flying in the air - A2 thrilled as the blow shook her.

“Ah, that’s what I’m talking about! You’re such a stuck-up bitch usually, I was wondering if there was anything I could do to push you. Seems you really do care about the boy, then…”

As she said that, A2 dashed away once more - yet again disappearing from sight. Not being able to see her foe frustrated 2B. Because of this camouflage, she failed to spot her in time… 9S’s scanning capabilities probably let him find her in time. In time to save her… Why did that boy had to do this? She didn’t want to see him dead… Not yet again...

“Why are you attacking us?”

As 2B asked that, A2 appeared a little in the distance - and so 2B gave chase, getting away from 9S’s corpse.

“You two have been getting far too amicable with all those machines recently… I decided I needed to teach you two a lesson.”

2B sliced at her with her katana, A2 sidestepping the blow and then attacking her back. 2B avoided it easily, her black skirt flapping in the air as she moved - one of A2’s blades slicing through the cloth. 2B didn’t even bother replying to that - the other android had already made her extremist anti-machine views clear during their prior meeting… But this time, she also made the fight far more personal.

For some time, the two female androids clashed - 2B wanting to pay A2 back for killing 9S while A2 just toyed with her. Neither of them was able to get the upper hand on the other, no matter how hard 2B tried to - and as such, their duel was pretty much at a stalemate. In the process, A2 destroyed both of the supports pods that the Yorha combatants had. Even if their fire didn’t really hurt her, it still bothered her - enough that she took the time to take them both down.

Eventually, though, A2 got bored of it. It was time to end this duel and finish the bitch off… And maybe next time she’d learn that those mindless robots only existed to be killed.

Stopping in place, she let out a deep growl as she began to release her limiter. It was not the safest battle tactic there was… But it was one she enjoyed immensely. For about a second, her entire body glowed red as she shivered in place. Then, a small explosion around her marked the successful activation of her Berserk mode - her entire body enveloped in a dark red glow.

The explosion blew most of her already skimpy clothes away. Her shirt ended up in tatters, with her body only covered in what resembled a black sports bra and a pair of hot pants. It was just an aftereffect to her though - and not one that really bothered her. A far more important aftereffect to her was that it also drained her vitality - meaning she could only last in this state for a limited time, and if she failed to defeat 2B before that happened, she’d be in a lot of trouble.

But most importantly, the berserk mode also boosted her battle capabilities - and by quite a lot. She get ever stronger than before - and much, much faster, too. She moved so fast that afterimages of her persisted behind her as she moved - and she also put that speed to use on 2B. Throwing her swords away for even more speed, she equipped a pair of combat gauntlets in an instant - and then went to town on her foe.

Unleashing a barrage of lightning-fast attacks on the short-haired android, A2 was finally able to get an edge in the battle. Her fists connected again and again, crashing hard against 2B’s reinforced body. Neither of them was human, and so it wouldn’t be easy to just break any of her limbs… But she could still pummel her with a lot of force - and that was precisely what she was doing. Her combat bracers slammed into all parts of 2B’s body, damaging her limbs and tearing through her dress in multiple spots - as well as slamming into her tits repeatedly. Through all that, however, 2B seemed just fine - and that was making A2 just a little worried. Still, she knew what the other android was capable of, and just how much of a beating she could take… So she just kept attacking - she was enjoying hurting her anyways.

Even if she was trying not to show that it was affecting her, 2B was still affected by A2’s attacks significantly. She was getting closer and closer to her limit… If this went on, then the other woman would definitely defeat her. Then… She needed to use her last resort - her self-destruct feature. It wasn’t going to actually destroy her - it was just a massive explosion fueled by her own body. It use up most of her energy reserves, though - and leave her pretty much helpless for a while. But this was her only shot… So she went for it anyways.

An bright red aura enveloped her as she activated her self-destruct system - 2B moaning out at the exertion it put her through. Two red circles enveloped her, one going up while other going down - with the android’s body spasming in between them. Then, once they connected - a massive explosion shrouded 2B from view.

The explosion had quite the range - but A2 was able to avoid it, if only barely. She slipped out of it with a prolonged dash fueled by her berserk mode - a smaller explosion enveloping her and signalling the end of her power boost. She slumped down, staggering in place and limping as she turned towards 2B once more. Fortunately, she had just the means to recover from it. Unleashing one of the many recoveries she had in her possession, she quickly felt energy flow back through her - and as such, she ran over to where the other android was. 

2B’s explosion had blown her skirt off - leaving her in just a white leotard and pieces of her top. Her headband was also destroyed in the blast - her eyes staring angrily at the air in front of her. It also threw her away from the spot she released it in - the woman flapping onto her belly in the process. She had ended up with her large ass high in the air, her ample thighs easily visible from behind - and they were a very alluring sight. Unlike A2, though, 2B’s final move had all but disabled all of her motoric functions - so she couldn’t heal herself up. Instead, her beaten-up form laid on the ground in its very provocative pose - helpless as A2 got to her.

A2 felt a stir in her body as she saw the way 2B ended up in. Originally, she intended to just finish her off now. However, staring at her huge buttcheeks and the thin strap of white between them A2 couldn’t deny that the sight was making her very aroused. Her foe was in no state to fight anyways… There was nothing wrong with having a little fun beforehand.

Dropping to one knee behind 2B, A2 pressed her hands against her buttcheeks. Feeling them up for a moment, she then tore through the crotch of 2B’s leotard. Behind it laid a canal resembling a human female’s vagina - though obviously it couldn’t be used for reproductive purposes. It was still laced up with plenty of pleasure receptors, though… Resembling at least the pleasure a human would feel through having sex. It’d also clung hard to whatever was inserted into it… With enough force to crush any normal cock.

But A2 wasn’t going to use a normal cock on her. Dragging her shorts down, she let a rather phallic extension slide free from a similar hole in her body. Stumbling upon it took her by surprise, but she figured she could as well install it - and it proved to be quite fun to use. Now, the artificial cock was already hard - the arousal brought on by 2B’s stunning body affecting it in full force.

Grabbing onto 2B’s ass, A2 rammed her cock right into the woman’s slit. Immediately, she groaned in pleasure - for the extension was just as receptive to stimulation as 2B’s artificial vagina was. And as it immediately tried to squash her cock… A2 could only groan wildly as she bucked her hips against 2B’s butt. Her cock was able to withstand the incredible pleasure inside 2B - and it also transferred all of it back to her as pleasure.

2B could feel all of it as A2 violated her vaginal canal from behind. It was just one more way the woman was hurting her, just like the attacks she had unleashed on her in battle… And yet, she hated it so much more than the pain A2 had put her through during their fight… She hated how helpless she was, she hated how good it felt… She hated that she couldn’t move still, or even tell A2 a piece of her mind…

A2 just kept fucking 2B with force and speed only an android could exert, pistoning her cock into 2B’s snatch multiple times per second. As she was getting more comfortable with the pose, she let go of 2B’s butt - and recovered her own swords once more. Then, without dropping a single thrust, she slammed them both down into 2B’s exposed hands - pinning them to the concrete slab below them, droplets of a blood-like liquid leaking out of the wounds. That sent a jolt up 2B’s body, one that made her ass and hips buck against A2 - 2B forcing the cock raping her even deeper into her body. The wet sounds of A2’s rich thighs slapping against her victim’s luscious ass only grew louder as a result - both androids locked in their depraved union.

Although neither of their bodies was really capable of an actual climax, their programming still included a routine similar to the aftereffects of one. And activating it was just as simple as a normal human’s would. As A2 kept slamming her cock into 2B’s cunt, she had reached that point - and suddenly, pleasure spread through her entire body. Her muscles stiffened, then relaxed at once, putting her in a temporary weakened state. Her cock swelled a little within 2B, its tip hammering hard into the helpless android’s pussy to simulate spurts of actual semen - and making 2B cum, too.

“Ahhh… You are such a good fuck! I guess the boy gets to enjoy that hole quite often?”

A2 told her from above as she watched more spasms go through 2B’s body. even if the woman couldn’t make herself move, these subroutines were still able to make her move. They also made her body much more malleable, at least for the time being - and A2 began to make work of that. Ripping her swords out of 2B’s palms, she got up herself - and then delivered a strong kick to the side of 2B’s butt. It knocked her ass over, and she quickly followed up with a kick to the side of her chest - making sure to drive in the heel of her shoe as deep as she could. Following up with a kick to the side of 2B’s head, she finished flipping her onto her back - 2B splayed out on the ground in front of her, just as limp as before. Except for her head - that shot an angry glare at the other woman.

That was all she could do, though - for her body was still completely disabled. There were certain internal routines that worked on slowly repairing her after unleashing a self-destruct, but their work was far too sluggish to be relevant - the Yorha still at the renegade’s mercy. Not to take any chances, she reapplied her swords to 2B’s hands. It wasn’t a perfect precaution, but it was better than nothing.

Prying 2B’s large thighs apart, the long-haired android gained access to her robotic slit once more. Her cock needed no downtime, ready to be put to use already - which A2 did right away. She penetrated 2B with as much force as before, making her legs jiggle a little in response to her thrusts.

Next, A2 leaned forward - and cupped 2B’s cheek. She felt the warmth of the other girl in it, enjoying the fake intimacy it provided - knowing that it’d only piss 2B off. To rile her up even more, she lowered her face even further - placing her lips on top of 2B’s. Pressing them hard against them, she slipped her tongue inside - forcefully kissing the other android while still gently stroking the side of her face with her hand.

A2 delivered quite an intense kiss on her lips even if 2B refused to kiss her back, then backed up again. The hand that was on her cheek slid down to 2B’s neck - joined by her other hand. She squeezed hard on 2B’s neck - the woman’s resistant skin requiring her to put a lot of force into it. Still, she needed to be careful with it - she knew how dangerous it could be to androids. One wrong move, and she’d break her toy too quickly… And she definitely didn’t want that. As such, she didn’t strangle 2B for too long - only enjoying the sight of her gasping face and the way her neck fought back against her touch for a couple of seconds each time.

She didn’t stop with thrusting into 2B’s cunt as she did that, though - her extension pummeling the artificial vagina mercilessly. And A2 kept going as she rose her body up again - releasing 2B’s neck once more and hearing some coughing that was very pleasant to her ears. At that point, the long-haired android decided it was time to do some major damage to 2B’s systems. Pulling her sword out of 2B’s right palm, she set it aside - and then leaned towards that side.

Then, A2 grabbed 2B’s still-limp arm and began to pull on it. In an instant, she put all of her superhuman strength into that. As sturdy as the androids were, their strength far surpassed the durability of what they were made of. The joints keeping 2B’s arm in place couldn’t last for long with how much strain A2 was putting them through. In no time, satisfying metallic cracks began to come from 2b’s shoulder - the arm slowly stretching out bit by bit. And then, finally, in an explosion of artificial ichor, oil and some metal scraps, 2B’s arm came off in full. A2 watched with satisfaction as the woman’s limb now rested in her hands, a hole leaking the android’s blood and oil left at the stump of her shoulder.

That sight was so stimulating that it triggered A2’s orgasmic routines as well. Her body began to shiver, her cock proceeding with the extra movements imitating a climax, as the pleasure reappeared in all parts of her body. The long-haired woman panted eagerly while her hips moved on their own, even faster than before - riding out her pleasure as she watched a small pool of dark red form on the ground under the stump of 2B’s arm.

As her climax died down, A2 pulled out of 2B. Crawling around the woman, she ripped off what still remained of 2B’s dress - exposing the woman’s large tits. Because of her earlier attacks, there was a number of bruises on them - and A2 eagerly added some more to the mix, punching and slapping her victim’s boobs over and over.

Once she was kneeling over 2B’s head, A2 grabbed the woman’s head - one hand on her forehead, the other on her chin. She used them to pry 2B’s head backwards - and then, to force her mouth open. The opening she had created was more than enough for her cock to slide into - and as such, she thrust right into her mouth. Plugging it firmly, A2 proceeded to facefuck 2B just as vividly as she did with her vagina - her repeated thrusts causing 2B’s head to shake, her cheeks ballooning out.

But just a forceful blowjob wasn’t enough to keep her entertained - even if she had embedded her cock firmly into 2B’s throat, filling the narrow canal completely. Her hands went for 2B’s left arm. Lifting it towards herself, she forced it towards the back. Then, just like before, she pulled on it. She had to move back a little to fully put all of her strength into it - but her cock extension could work by itself even as she did that The deepthroat 2B was forced to give continued as A2 ripped her second arm off as well - to yet another cloud of oil and ichor. If 2B’s mouth wasn’t filled, she’d scream out in anger and pain - as it really hurt. Oh, how she wished she could do the same to her tormentor in return!

This time, the renegade didn’t stop at just that. Discarding 2B’s arm, she grabbed both of her swords once more. Leaning forward, she drove her cock deeper into 2B’s cunt - her body towering over 2B’s. She brought her swords down towards 2B’s legs - placing them on the outer sides of them, just above her knees. Then, in one swift motion, she pushed her hands together - the swords slicing straight through 2B’s body. Her body wriggled violently on the ground below her as that happened, artificial blood gushing from the stumps of her legs, but the deed was done - all of 2B’s limbs now rendered useless. Her limbless torso still got to keep her incredible thighs, though - passing out on them would be just a waste.

Slicing her legs off triggered one more reaction with 2B’s legs, sending an electric impulse both down her severed legs and up her body. Because of that, her legs began kicking out, her long heels striking out at the air as the legs used up whatever energy was in them - moving away from their owner’s battered body. The impulse going up her body, in the meantime, was one of pain - adding to the physical suffering 2B was already feeling. That suffering caused 2B’s body to act up some more, her motoric functions slowly coming back online - far too late, as the woman no longer had any limbs that could use them. It did help A2 cum for the third time, though - the woman falling on top of 2B’s quad amputee torso as she yelled out in the pleasure of her climax.

Rising back to her fours a few moments later, A2 decided that it was time to end it. She retracted her cock back into her body, a shiver of pleasure going through her as the extension slid back inside her. She moved backwards, resting her own butt - not as large as 2B’s, but still pretty curvy - on the ground right behind 2B’s head. Spreading her thighs, she moved just a little forward - so that 2B’s head was right between them. She needed to pull 2B’s head up quite a bit for it to work out, but once she did, she tried to bring her thighs together - pressing them against 2B’s head from both sides.

A2 looked down with cruel satisfaction as she watched the confusion on 2B’s face turn into fear. The other android wasn’t expecting this at all - but was quickly able to understand, what she had in store for her. The soft skin-resembling coating of her body wouldn’t be that bad to rub her head against in other circumstances… But the solid frame below it was simply too hard to handle. The motors that let the androids’ legs move were incredibly powerful - they needed to be to let their heavy bodies move, especially at the speed A2 could achieve. Now, all of that power was directed inwards instead, working towards a simple goal: to let A2’s legs join together.

2B’s head was not going to survive it. As both of them could hear cracks from 2B’s head, pieces of skin began to fall off from her cheeks and forehead - showing the rough frame that it concealed. 2B shivered hard on the ground, but her head was firmly stuck between A2’s legs. Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, A2’s legs moved in a little more - squashing her head further in.

At that point, some of 2B’s circuits were already destroyed. Others were still fine, even if they were moved around a little. Her sense of touch was still working… And because of it, she could feel all the pain provided by having what served as her skull crack in a multitude of places. Between it, and the steady stream of pain that was inflicted on her as A2 took all of her limbs away, and even earlier, during the battle… The circuits responsible for pain were already almost overloaded. A little nudge that shifted them around in her head… And suddenly, all that pain became connected to the part of her mind that was responsible for the pleasure. Instead of feeling the consequences of the overwhelming pain her body was in… 2B suddenly found herself in a sea of pleasure beyond anything she had experienced before.

That pleasure filled her mind completely - removing any concrete thoughts that were still forming within her head. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her tongue slipping out of her open mouth to complete the image of her mindless pleasure. Her body began to shake, a climax triggered by all that pleasure. A2 enjoyed watching that expression, turned on by the sight of it - and the way it persisted even as her thighs crushed more and more of her head.

2B’s eyes bulged in their sockets before popping out - the cameras within them sticking out on her face before they, too, were crushed. The bones-resembling metal finally snapped completely, most of 2B’s head reduced to a crushed mess. Many parts of her head shot out from her head in a cloud of metal, oil and the blood-resembling liquid flowing through the android’s body. Still a huge chunk of it still remained there in a mostly-compact form. Only pieces of metal that her skull shattered into were still holding A2’s thighs apart. But they couldn’t hold out for long - 2B’s head crushed into a flat sheet of metal between her rival’s thighs as more blood and oil splattered A2’s thighs.

A sheet that had no internal consistency - and shattered right away, the pieces of it sliding out from between A2’s legs. The female android took her time standing up, needing a moment to reroute the power to her legs to have them work normally again. She stomped down on 2B’s headless, limbless torso in a final display of dominance, her heel stabbing into the dead android’s tit. It felt sooo good to finally teach those bastards a lesson like this… Of course, she knew they would still come back - their data safely stored away at the Bunker. Soon, they would come back in new bodies - probably wanting to get revenge on her. She was great at avoiding those YorHa pursuers, though - they wouldn’t be able to find her unless she let them.

But did she want to do just that? A2 considered that as she recovered her blades and then walked away, leaving 2B’s corpse behind. With how much fun she had torturing 2B now, it was definitely an appealing idea. She also wondered what would happen to 2B’s corpse. Would some of those filthy machines salvage it for parts? Would one of the animals living around here try to mate with it? She’d have loved to stick around and find out… But she needed to prepare for her next encounter with her most recent victim.


End file.
